


We could be immortals, just not for long

by iambatman_me



Category: Glee, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iambatman_me/pseuds/iambatman_me
Summary: Blaine just wanted to escape. Little did he know that he would stumble across his truth. Percy Jackson au
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineoptimismandangels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineoptimismandangels/gifts).



> I know it is a very vague summary. That is because the story in my head is still vague. I took some advice and wrote the story no one was writing for me. Also this is my first fic ever, so I have no idea how to even format things. So please go gentle on me.

When Blaine closes his eyes, he can somehow picture the sun shining on him even when it is in the middle of the night. Somehow it is comforting, especially after his stepfather, Karl decides to go on one of his rampages of “straightening” Blaine out. Maybe that is why he likes the sun so much. At least during the daylight, he doesn’t have to be near his stepfather. Even the school bullies were a better option to that.

Yet it was during the middle of the night that Blaine decided to run away. It has been a long time coming. He used to stay for his mother but Pam Anderson had given up on her son a long time ago. This became clearer to the aforementioned son only very recently when his mother deliberately ignored his pleas for help. Sometimes Blaine wonders where his pre-Karl mom disappeared, the one who used to check under his bed and kiss his papercuts. But reminiscing on things that would never come back just wasted the precious time he had. Or maybe his parents won’t even search for him, maybe for them it would be a good riddance.

The destination in Blaine’s mind was New York City. He always used to dream of singing on Broadway but that would have to wait. A street urchin can’t get too big for his shoes. Blaine crept out with his bag and guitar to his window, onto the branch of the oak tree at the front and down the bark. The distance from Westerville to Columbus wasn’t very far and he got a ride on a truck whose driver seemed like he has done this several times before. He had enough money saved (stolen) to pay for a bus ticket from Columbus to New York. 

Though he reached New York the next afternoon with hope in his eyes, it wasn’t even three days before he was realizing the fruitlessness of his endeavor. The cliché of a starving artist was certainly true and he was barely getting by. Thus, when he spotted a giant black dog the size of a car in an alleyway, his initial thought was that he was delirious from the hunger. 

Blaine’s second reaction was even worse. He decided to pet it. In his defense, the dog’s fur look really thick and fluffy. The dog snarled and froth dripped off its mouth (it didn’t look so cute anymore). Blaine’s third reaction was probably the smartest but it didn’t give him much time to get away. As he ran into the street, he wondered how no one else was terrified of the dog. The New York skin can’t be this thick even after experiencing the weirdest shit. Up ahead, he saw a cop and tugged at the officer.

“Sir, the giant dog is chasing me,” he pointed towards the quickly gaining animal. The cop pushed Blaine away. “Get your filthy hands off my uniform, you lunatic,” the cop brushed his tunic where Blaine had touched him. “I will drag you to the precinct and then we will see how much I can fine your junkie ass.” 

Maybe he was delirious but seeing no other option but to run, Blaine set off again. But he unfortunately took a wrong turn and ended in a dead end. With his back against the wall, he saw the dog slowly strut (if dogs could strut) towards its prey. And if dogs could smirk, the one at the mouth of the alleyway was definitely doing it. Soon, the dog was literally breathing down Blaine’s neck and the stench was horrible (seems like the dog is real after all). In a desperate last resort, Blaine hit the dog in the face with his guitar. The dog bit into Blaine’s shoulder and pinned him to the ground. Blaine landed on his guitar which shattered on contact. Blood poured from his shoulder and from where the guitar shards and the dog’s claws bit into him. The pain that flared was unlike anything he had experienced before (which was saying something as he was well-acquainted with his stepfather’s belt and his bullies’ fists). 

But at the same time it felt like something was seeping into him, something that made his head feel heavy. But through his drooping eyes, he saw two figures pry away the dog. One of them took out an actual sword and stabbed the dog which began to crumble. The other of his two saviours, which he could now see was a boy, crouched down and opened a flask. “Drink,” the boy commanded as he poured the flask’s contents down Blaine’s throat. It weirdly enough (as if the day wasn’t strange enough) tasted like his mother’s chicken adobo and Blaine was happy that even if he was going to die, it was with his favourite taste on his tongue.


	2. Beauty and Brawn

When Blaine comes back into consciousness, he thinks he is dead. Because the boy sitting next to him is definitely an angel with his God-given facial bone structure and swooping chestnut hair (but wait, according to his step-father it wouldn’t be heaven that would welcome him). But was it supposed to hurt this much in the afterlife? Blaine must have groaned involuntarily because the angel opened his eyes; eyes which were too blue to have a name for. 

“Do you want water? Or maybe more ambrosia?” the angel spoke and dear god, even his voice was heavenly. Blaine tried to give a witty response to impress the guy but what came out was an embarrassing croak. “Water it is,” said the angel as he stood up and fetched a jug and a glass from across the room on two very long, lean legs (clearly the “gay” did not leave Blaine even after death). 

“My name is Kurt Hummel,” introduced the angel as he held the glass of water to Blaine’s mouth for him to sip. 

“Isn’t your kind supposed to have names like Castiel and not human ones like Kurt?” said Blaine after he had sipped half the glass. 

Instead of confirming or laughing, Kurt looked offended and said defensively, “I would rather not be associated to my kind. Only Beyoncé can pull off single names. And my father, my “real” father, gave me this name.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Blaine backtracked. 

Kurt sighed, “I am sorry I got defensive. I just don’t like being reminded of myself. Let us talk about more interesting things. What is your name, kid?”

“My name is Blaine. But wait “kid”? We are probably the same age,” Blaine countered.

“Oh, we definitely are not. I am way older than you”

“Well, if that is so, do tell me which skin care routine you use because you do not look older than sixteen,” replied Blaine sarcastically. 

“I can recommend you moisturizing regimes. I don’t need one. At least one good thing came out of this cursed immortality,” Kurt finished wryly. Blaine looked for a cue for him to laugh but none came. Kurt seemed to be serious.

“I am lost,” Blaine confessed. “What exactly are you? Also where am I? Because I don’t think Hell is supposed to be this clean.”

“Wait, I thought you had an idea about me when you referred to the gods. Also why would you be in hell?”

“Gods? Am I part of some elaborate prank,” Blaine craned around for hidden cameras. Finding nothing, he turned back to Kurt and said blankly, “Hell because I am gay.”

“I guess I have some explaining to do. I must have confused you more with my ramblings,” Kurt shook his head. “Also just because you are gay, doesn’t mean you will go to hell. Hell doesn’t exist and most of the gods are at least sexually fluid. I mean Zeus literally kidnapped a dude for himself. Which actually should not shock anyone. He has done so much worse, like the time- Oh screw, I am again rambling. What I meant is if god is the only one that can judge us, he doesn’t have much of a leg to stand on. Zeus, the king of gods, has many, many flaws. On the topic of where we are, I guess I am your welcoming committee to Camp Half-blood. It only goes downhill from here and the only time you can leave this place is to go on life-threatening quests. Hoorah!”

Ignoring the first half of Kurt’s remarks because they just made his head hurt more by thinking, Blaine frowned and said, “It’s kind of rude to call me half-blood just because I am of mixed race. Unless you mean Hogwarts is real and that my father is a wizard.”

Kurt looked stricken at that statement, “Oh no! I did not mean that racially. Or in the magical sense which actually would be way better than our current predicament. No my dear sir, you are a demigod, half human and half god. Thus half-blood.” At Blaine’s half-confused, half-scared expression (half hah!), Kurt decided to explain more, “You must have heard of the Greek Gods- Zeus, Poseidon, the like?” At Blaine’s nod, Kurt continued, “Well they are real. One of your parent is probably one. That is why the hellhound was able to smell you out. It could smell the divinity in you”

“The big dog that attacked me was a hellhound?”

“Yup, Hades’ pets. You must have wondered what the monster was, given its size, stench and pointy teeth,” Kurt bared his teeth to imitate the hellhound (it was too cute to ever resemble the real thing).

“Great, monsters are real. And I thought only my step-father was the real deal. But does all this god stuff mean you know who my father is?” Blaine said hopefully. Blaine had always wondered about his father. His mom rarely spoke about him and Blaine stopped asking when he realized how sad his mother got at the mention of his father. It was inevitable that Blaine would daydream about meeting his father someday and fall into his welcoming arms like a scene out of a soap opera. He never outgrew that dream.

Kurt hesitated with his answer and seemed like he knew what Blaine was thinking. “We cannot confirm your parentage unless your parent decides to claim you. And even then, you have to understand that the gods are worse than dead-beat parents. The only time they dip into mortal realm is to meddle with things. They barely show parental affection and even then, it is to manipulate situations for their own gains.”

“Wow, which parent of yours hurt you so bad?”

Kurt smiled ruefully, “Not parent but parents. I am the son of Aphrodite and Hephaestus. One of the few legitimate off springs of the pantheon and that has made me a prime target.”


	3. Who is your daddy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have started giving parents to the Glee characters. I tried to do them justice. But who, according to you, will have which parents?

Things were not as dire as Kurt had stated when Blaine healed a bit and roamed around the camp later. He was introduced to the camp director, a harried centaur named Mr. Shue. “Well if it isn’t our newest addition? I know you have already met Kurt, our resident god. I’ll ask Jesse and Rachel, the ones that saved you from the hellhound to give you a tour.”

Jessie St. James turned out be as pompous as his name. He was the son of Zeus and believed he was god’s greatest gift on earth. His girlfriend, Rachel Berry, daughter of Apollo, matched his ego. But that didn’t stop Blaine from thanking each of them profusely for saving him. 

“It was a good thing we had snuck out for a Broadway date. Or we would have never come across you,” Rachel said as she lead them towards the camp center.

“So it is true what Kurt said. Once you come in, you are not allowed to go out,” Blaine looked gloomily at his shoes.

“Things are actually better than they were a few years ago with all the changes Percy Jackson did,” said Jessie. “The gods are more accountable and we give recognition to minor deities and their off springs. We have more protection when we go outside so that monsters do not immediately jump on us. You might have noticed that the hellhound was not visible to the mortals. For them, the monster was just a gust of wind. The creatures are a nuisance but as I said we are more protected now and can actually step outside this camp and start a new life. We know several demigods who go to college, have a job and even those who have started their own families. I just had to be more careful as my father is Zeus and that makes me the favourite target of Hades’ minions. Also you should not always listen to Kurt. He is a bit jaded due to um,” Jessie and Rachel shared uneasy glances, “circumstances.”

Jessie and Rachel pointed out the separate camps of all the gods and goddesses and gave detailed backstories to each. Blaine lost track after the main twelve. Jessie and Rachel also pointed out various parts of the camp, like the woods and the archery range. Later they dropped him off at the Hermes camp assuring him that he will be claimed sooner than later. It has been several years since anyone had gone unclaimed. They also introduced Blaine to the head counsellor of the Hermes camp, Sebastian Smythe.

Sebastian gave Blaine an appreciative look and said, “Well I hope you are a son of Hermes cause you know what they say about siblings in the Greek pantheon.”

Blaine felt a little uncomfortable and stayed away from Sebastian. He soon befriended two Hermes campers, Nick Duvall and Jeff Sterling. Later they talked his ear off as they set around to eat in the common dining area. Blaine felt a bit strange dropping a portion of his food into the campfire as a sacrifice to the gods but it just seemed like a continuation of the weirdest week of his life (honestly he was getting used to the crazy). His mind went to the thought that has been occupying his head since he woke up in this camp, Kurt. Kurt was sitting alone in a corner, playing with his food while most other campers mingled. Blaine cut off Jeff’s ramblings to ask about what has been bothering him for so long, “So what’s the deal with Kurt?”

Nick and Jeff shared a look before Nick began, “Kurt is not a demigod. He could be a god but he refuses to take the offer from Olympus. That doesn’t hinder his immortality though because he is a son of two gods and doesn’t have human blood in his veins. He is also a legitimate child, so he shouldn’t have any vindictive divine step-parent after his skin. But Ares took offense that his lover slept with her husband and decided to hunt the child down. Predicting this reaction, Hephaestus and Aphrodite had gifted their child to a childless, mortal couple in which the wife was favoured by Aphrodite and the husband was favoured by Hephaestus. Burt Hummel was a hardworking mechanic and his wife, Elizabeth was known for her gentle beauty. Thus Kurt Hummel grew as the perfect combination of beauty and brawn. Ares never stopped hunting the child and came close two times. The first time when Kurt was eight, Ares succeeded in killing Elizabeth Hummel and during the second time, Kurt decided to flee at the age of sixteen to this camp, fearing that his proximity to his father will get Burt Hummel killed. Since then he has been stuck in this camp. If he steps outside, he will be a danger to himself and those around him.” 

“How long has he been stuck here?  
”  
“About 20 years.”

Blaine spluttered. So he was definitely a kid to Kurt. He was probably as significant as a fruit fly to this immortal man. But that didn’t stop him from excusing himself from between Nick and Jeff and walk towards Kurt to spend the rest of the dinner with him. As he walked, he felt something glowing above his head. When he looked up, he saw a pale imitation of the sun. A second later, some of the campers came running towards him. Rachel was the first one to reach him and when she put her arms around his arm, she whispered into his ear, “Welcome home, brother.”


	4. Godly Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am introducing Cooper in this chapter but I am wondering whether I should make him son of Apollo who became a God and latter helps Blaine in his quest. What do you think?

As the rest of the Apollo campers crowded around Blaine, he was introduced to the very enthusiastic head counselor of Apollo, Cooper. He messed up Blaine’s hair and called him squirt (“cause you are so small!”). He turned to the other campers with him arm around Blaine’s shoulder and said, “You know what this calls for? A welcome song!” So Blaine stood in the middle of a circle, later at the campfire, singing a very good rendition of Carole King’s “Welcome Home.” They even gave him a solo part in between and were delighted when he sang it well. As they all beamed at him, Blaine realized that these were all his (sort-of) siblings. As an only child, he had wished for a little brother or sister (even if the father was Karl). His dream of meeting his dad always included several brothers and sisters. In a sense, that wish came true. 

Thus he spent the first night outside the camp infirmary amongst family. He was introduced to each and every one of them but due to him owing his life to Rachel, she became his closest sibling (it was weird to say that aloud, he has never had siblings). But Cooper always butted in. Blaine understood that he was trying to make Blaine feel comfortable and soon he got used to his elder’s brother’s antics. Before he knew it, two weeks had gone by. He spent his days with his siblings, Kurt, and Nick and Jeff (who were called “incestuous Fred and George Weasley” behind their backs and that was how Blaine found out they were even in a romantic relationship. He was initially weirded out by this but Kurt assured him that they shared no DNA; gods do not have DNA. And even if they did, in Grecko-Roman context, they won’t be the first ones to be judged). He also excelled in archery which he found out was a blessing from Apollo. Also under the category of his father’s blessings were musical talent, being able to re-energise through sunlight, and heal people through touch and voice. Apparently, most demigods got some or the other blessing from their divine parent of what the parent was the deity of. Kurt had his beauty from his mother and his strength and mechanical skills from his father. 

Blaine soon became inseparable from Kurt. It was not like Kurt did not have any other friends. He did hang out with Rachel and from the latter, Blaine also found out that Kurt was very close to Mercedes, daughter of Demeter who was currently on a quest. But Kurt generally stayed alone and always looked lonely. When Blaine brought this up with him, Kurt confessed, “I actively try to distance myself from others. I can’t die. That doesn’t mean those I care about can’t. I have gone through it once after realizing my immortality. I can’t do it again.” Blaine left it at that. But he tried to consciously stay with Kurt as much as he could. 

He got daily training in his weapon skills from Santana, a daughter of Ares, who liked her toys a bit too much in his opinion. Blaine initially assumed that she and Kurt might be frosty due to parental rivalry but Santana assured him that she did not care one bit about her father’s agendas, “If I had to keep track of all of his grudges, I would have to daily go over a list which extended from Mt. Olympus to Hades’ Gardens.” Though how dangerous Santana looked, she had a soft spot for her girlfriend, Brittany, the Camp Oracle. It was nice to see how queer friendly his current environment was, considering he barely say anyone like him in Ohio. 

Running away from school, Blaine assumed that that would be the end of his education. Fortunately (or unfortunately if you asked Nick and Jeff), Quinn, head counselor of Camp Athena, quite firmly told him that life changing events were no reason to stop one’s quest for knowledge, “If that were the case then having a baby should stop me from getting into Yale.” Though Mr. Shue should have been the one to run the camp, his frequent distractions, especially concerning the chief physician, left the kids to run their own show. This meant Jesse loudly self-proclaimed himself as the King (in reflection of his “royal” heritage) of the camp along with his louder girlfriend as the Queen which no one agreed to (but Blaine guessed that is how monarchies worked). But even with all these little squabbles, it was clear that everyone loved each other; just like a family. 

Blaine could have gotten used to this life. The days got all hazy in between learning all the aspects of his new life. But all that came crashing down with the return of one Mercedes Jones from her recent quest.


	5. Bad news

About a month or so (again the days were becoming really hazy) after Blaine’s arrival, he and Kurt were having a late breakfast. Well, Blaine was having his breakfast while Kurt was there for conversational support. Blaine has slowly realized that he was attracted to Kurt (he always knew he had a thing for older men). Kurt was what he pictured a perfect lover to be and more. But he kept that inside knowing that it will never be acceptable to Kurt, not just considering the fact that Blaine will technically be underage. 

Blaine was brought out of his musing when there was a shout at the entrance of the camp. Such events were frequent with heroes returning from quests. Blaine knew that Kurt awaited the safe return of his friend, Mercedes, which explained him suddenly taking off mid-conversation. Blaine followed, leaving his unfinished breakfast behind. 

There was already a circle forming around the new arrival and Kurt pushed his way past to find his friend and hug her. The girl in the middle seemed physically fine even if a bit unclean. Kurt must really love her if he would let his outfit get dirty for her. Kurt hugged her for a while before abruptly pulling back and saying in a frightened note, “Mercedes, where is Tina?”

“Oh she is not dead if that is what you are asking. On our way back, we came across Artemis and her huntresses. She got roped into that.”

“She must have taken the breakup with Mike really hard,” said Artie, a son Hephaestus, “I mean, we all assumed that it would be Quinn who will finally forsake menfolk and embrace bachelorhood.”

“Ah, Tina will come around. She falls in love too easily. You must know that Artie,” Mercedes said back, very pointedly.

The next fifteen minutes was spent with the kids inquiring about the quest. As the details were fully wrung out, many grew disinterested and moved away. Finally, Kurt, and by extension Blaine, were the only ones left with Mercedes.

“So did you do what I asked,” Kurt said with urgency. Blaine, who considered himself an expert in Kurt’s body language by now, realised that Kurt had been waiting since the beginning of Mercedes’ arrival to ask this. 

“Yes, but shouldn’t we, um, discuss this somewhere else?” Mercedes replied while very unsubtly giving Blaine glances. Blaine felt uncomfortable when Kurt turned towards him searching eyes. But then he turned around and stated, “It is fine. He is cool.”

“Well, I met your brother um Finn?-”

“He is not my brother,” Kurt relied defiantly. 

“Your step brother then. He said that you dad is not doing so great, Kurt,” Mercedes said softly with concerned eyes.

“What do you mean he is not doing great? Give me the details!” 

“Finn said- he said um that his dad has cancer. He doesn’t have that long, max six months. I am sorry to be the bearer of bad news, Kurt.”

“He is not his dad!”

Kurt turned around with glazed eyes and started running away from them. Blaine made to run behind him but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. 

“Leave him alone for now. He hates company when he is feeling down,” Mercedes advised. 

Blaine let it go for now but avowed to seek Kurt out later, which turned out be difficult as he was nowhere to found later. Uneasily, Blaine went to sleep that night but awakened not much later by a knock on his window.


End file.
